


Conspiratorial Ties

by DrDestiel



Series: Tie Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Lives, Charlie Ships It, Friendship, Gen, M/M, POV Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDestiel/pseuds/DrDestiel
Summary: Dean sends Charlie a cryptic text. They have a secret meeting and Dean tells her some really big news.Prequel to Chapter 6 of Ties that Bind.Won't really work on its own people.





	Conspiratorial Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its taking so long to finish this up. Life is really crazy busy and I should not even be thinking about these two idiots- but you all know. They just kinda take over your life from time to time.

 

Charlie:

It was the morning after Kevin had walked in on Dean and Cas having _a moment_ in the Impala.

Charlie still laughed imagining that scene as she brushed her teeth in her room in the bunker.

She walks over to her bed when she hears her phone buzz.

**Handmaiden: Hey Charlie can you meet me at our spot for coffee, something I wanna run by you?**

**Charlie: Um, you’re not in the bunker?**

**Handmaiden: No, I had some errands to run and got up early. Thought you might be up by now. Just don’t tell anyone about this.**

**Charlie: A secret…cool. It is cool right? Like nothing bad is going on? Dean?**

**Handmaiden: No. Just get here.**

**Charlie: Geeze, hold your horses. I’m on my way.**

Charlie heads to the garage where she parked her latest mode of transport- a 500 CC Royal Enfield Bullet in Classic black. Dorothy kinda rubbed off on her in more ways than one.

She puts on her helmet thanking her lucky stars that she didn’t run into any of the other inhabitants of _La Casa Bunker_ on her way. She was not a smooth liar and she had no idea what this was about. She figures most of them are still sleeping off the booze from last night. They had celebrated her arrival in classic style by drinking most of the fancy whiskey she brought as gifts.

She pulls up to the only decent coffee shop in 50 miles of the bunker, 40 minutes later. She was speeding. But that’s what long, flat country roads where made for! She parks next to the Impala and walks into The Feathers Nest. She spots Dean immediately- they are the only costumers and he has her drink waiting.

“You got me a _Love Nest_? This is serious.” She loves making Dean order the drink cause it always makes him blush to ask for it- and no matter who is taking the order they inevitably blush too. Cause Dean is _dreamy._ Hey, she is _gay_ not blind.

He mumbles something about her being a smart ass and pushes the raspberry and dark chocolate drink over to her.

“Ok, what’s up friend? You have me a little worried over here.” She pins him with her gaze and stirs in more sugar. When he fails to make some comment about that she knows somethings’ up.

“I um, something happened last night. With Cas.” He gets out taking a sip from his own coffee.

“Yeah I’d say. I was there to hear Kevin recount it in graphic detail remember?” she laughs a little at the memory of the sputtering kid running back up to the library. He’d walked in on Dean sucking Cas off in the Impala and acted like it physically caused him pain. Sam eventually threatened to stab him if he kept up with the descriptions.

She had kinda become Dean’s sounding board when it came to his relationship with Cas. She felt warm and fuzzy that he trusted her with it. She also figured he didn’t want to talk to Sam like usual cause it had to be _a little_ awkward. With the _gay_ thing. And the Cas being Sam’s best friend thing. And living with them. It could get uncomfortable. She knew that Dean and Cas were taking things slow in that department so she figured last night was a relatively new frontier. And she thought maybe Dean was having the inevitable gay panic Sam kept insisting he would.

“No. Yeah I mean. _That_.” He looks at her and then down at the table. “I told him I loved him.”

“Jesus!” She blurts out and earns them a scowl from the worker behind the counter. Midwest, she reminds herself and lowers her voice. “What the fuck Winchester? Did you mean it or was it a _Oh-god my-dick-feels-so-good so it just slipped_ out kinda deal?” She asks with wide eyes.

“I meant it. I have for as long as I can remember…”he trails off, she can tell there’s more so she gives him a second and when he doesn’t say anything. “Did he say it back?” she asks trying to keep the smile from breaking out in the extreme unlikely case that Cas didn’t.

“He did” Dean smiles a sweet little smile shaking his head at the thought.

“Wow” Charlie sighs. “Shit this is the first time I have ever had an OTP go all out cannon on me…I don’t know what to do with the feels!” She squeaks.

He rolls his eyes at her “I kinda hate that I know what all that geek talk meant. You, Sam and Kevin…God, I need to hang out with normal people.” He chuckles as Charley seems to calm down a little.

“Holy shit Batman. I never thought I would get to see you _like this_. It’s kinda fantastic” she beams at him.

“See me how?” he frowns a little at her as he empties his coffee.

“Gone on someone. _Cas_. God, I remember all the UST, it was hard to watch. And look at you. You’re all _glowy_ and shit.” She kicks his foot under the table “I can’t even be mad that I lost my best wingman, oh well, more vag for me then huh.” She teases and he almost chokes on his tongue when he sees the look some old lady gives them as she walks by.

He chuckles at the completely unapologetic smile she shoots the old broad. “Is that why we had a secret coffee meet. Cause you’re NOT freaking out over your huge gay love affair? “she asks as her brain is finally able to process logic again after all that _fluff._

“Um, no actually there’s something else” Dean blushes and scratches at a crack in the table top.

“Out with- you aren’t freaking out are you?” she asks harshly after taking in his suddenly nervous and shifty body language.

“The opposite actually.” He flushes a deeper pink and she lifts her eyebrow at him questioningly.

“It’s something Cas said, I um. I accidently wore his tie on our last case. He noticed and he um.” Dean rubs his neck and gets the dopey smile on his face “he said something about how much he liked me wearing it, it was like I was showing the world that I was his.” He shakes his head.

“It was stupid ya know. Cause like three people in the whole world would recognize that its  _his_ tie.”

He takes a deep breath and looks at Charlie's confused face “It was a nice thought. The thought of people just looking and knowing that we were _us_ you know. It sorta got me thinking. I wanna ask Cas to marry me.” He finally gets out in a rush.

Her eyes go wide and she can’t help her jaw just going slack. She swears her system is rebooting or crashing or something. Did _DEAN Winchester_ just tell her he was thinking about get hitched?

 “Huh”: Is all she can get out.

Dean is looking at her like he might start running away if she doesn’t say something else.

“I mean I know it’s crazy. It’s crazy, right? I mean we’ve only been _us_ for a few months and I mean I never thought I’d even _want_ this. But, God I do. It just feels right. Cas just feels right. I mean we’ve known each other for years and it’s not like its’ new, the way _we feel_ …” he’s babbling now and he slams his mouth shut when Charlie starts tearing up. “It’s that bad of an idea? “he asks softly eyes wide “It’s stupid, you’re right he wouldn’t want to…”

“NO! Oh gods no! I’m just speechless.” She says holding up her hand so she can get a hold of herself.

“I knew you guys were hot for each other. I mean I’ve only known Cas as a human and I just kinda figured that’s when this started? Its’ really been _all_ this time? Like I thought he didn’t have _the mechanics_ for any of this when he was all powered up. At least that’s what I got from the books?”

Dean groans when she mentions those damn books. They were written from his perspective so he knew what she meant. He had thought Cas was heartless and or junkless for a most of the time. Turns out he was wrong. He asked Cas about that a while ago and got a very satisfying blush from the former angel who admitted to thinking about him and jacking off. It was an immensely sexy thought and he had gotten Cas to tell him _all_ about it. He smiles as he gets distracted by what happened after that little confessional.

“So what I mean is- holy crap! I am so stinking happy for you!!! Can I be your maid of honor? “she beams at Dean and he sees nothing but honest joy on her face.

“Hold on cowboy. I’m not doing this halfcocked. Its gonna take some time. I have an idea.”

They spend the next hour talking about Dean’s plan and Charlie almost gets them kicked out with the intermittent cuss words and squeals she seems to have no control over.

**Author's Note:**

> So I spend a lot of time in this part of Kansas- family- and this is a real coffee shop and I LOVE it. The drink Love Nest is also real- I kid you not. If you are ever in the area- do yourself a favor.   
> And seriously- there is NOTHING in Lebanon.


End file.
